Addiction
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. Sex wasn't an addiction like I heard it was, so I dumped him, and her, and of course the other unsatisfied lovers that were now in the past. But there was something else, something that came into my life and filled my heart with joy, a simple cut each day made me happier. At least that's what I thought when he appeared as well. DemiZexi. AkuRoku. RiSora.


**_Author Notes:_**

**_Gosh. I've been trying to write this out! :\ _**

**_Nothing ever works out..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts._**

**_Read and Review. No flames or bashing please!_**

* * *

_Two Years Ago. - _

**_._**

**_._**

"Zexion. Have you finished your report on the topic I issued last week?" The male tone of the teacher spoke up, a grin plastered on his face as he gazed at the slate-haired teen whom sat in the back seat of the row next to the window. He'd rather stare outside than answer, his eyes didn't shift, his mouth didn't move, he didn't bother saying anything but he knew not saying anything would bring more complications.

In a clear voice, there was a sort of boredom inhabiting his tone. "I handed it in last week."

Zexion's teacher's grin falters, he lets out an exasperated sigh and turns his back to the other students whom were only smirking at him. He goes about teaching something completely different, possibly a lot more challenging. Zexion had little idea why the teacher always decides to pester him when he's one of the top students in the school, or maybe he thought he could out wit him. Zexion's dark blue eyes continue to stare out the window, mostly at nothing but the spring light blue sky.

After the agonizing class with new homework to think about. Zexion hauled himself outside in the freezing cold of winter. He zipped his black jacket up and trudged along the snowy pavement to a few of his unlikely friends. All smoking cigarettes by the curve of the sidewalk. Sadly he was the shortest one while the others were taller than he was besides Roxas and Sora.

A tall lanky red haired male with green striking eyes known as Axel waved at him, alerting the others of his presence. Zexion waved back, signaled a smoke with his finger and lips, Roxas, the small blonde with blue eyes waved a single smoke in his hand.

Thank god for Roxas, Zexion thought, he grabbed the smoke and took out his own dark blue lighter from his jacket right side pocket. He flicked the lighter a few times, his fingers already numbing from the cold air, the spark of fire rose and he lit the smoke. However the cold brisk wind didn't stop any of them from freezing.

"How was class Zexi," Axel wondered, breaking the on-going silence. Zexion shrugged his shoulders, he inhaled the smoke then blew it out.

"Alright. What about you?"

Axel shrugged, "Got high with Roxas all morning.." Zexion noticed Axel's large circular dark pupils and Roxas chuckling almost insanely beside him while he inhales the smoke. A tall, slim short haired named Larxene sneered at the two stoners before her, the one next to her with a rose pink ruffled haired male named Marluxia, they're barely separated from each other.

Larxene placed her arm around Axel's neck, smirking at Zexion. "Let's get drunk tonight. I'll buy the first round. How about it Zexy," She snickered at him, Zexion thought for a moment and gave her an approved nod.

"Your place?" He wondered.

She nodded. "Of course," she turned to the others. "Anyone else, I'm not just going to sit in a room with emo boy here." She said out loud to the others standing around, waving and nodding their own approvals while Zexion frowned at his apparent label that he inwardly despised.

Axel slapped Zexion back, which made Zexion cough from the smoke he inhaled, however barely anyone gave him sympathy since they all began to laugh at his overall position. "Oops, sorry about that Zexi." Axel chuckled and backed away from the now glaring Zexion.

"Don't. Do. That. Again!" A heavy growl emitted from Zexion mouth, his eyes filled with anger which shut everyone up from laughing. Larxene shuddered but smirked.

"Emo boy, you can be scary at times.." She commented half heartedly. Then the bell for their next class rang, they all began to walk back towards the school, Zexion flicked his smoke and followed afterwards.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

_Few Hours Later:_

Zexion sat on the porch outside of Larxene's house, her parents were gone for the week which was a great opportunity to party. Not like Larxene cared for the consequences afterwards whenever her parents find out, but they should really expect it to happen. Larxene was not always a good person, she's a very bad influence to everyone that meets her.

Roxas stumbles outside, smiling while his eyes were glossy from all the drinks he's been taking. Noticing Zexion on the front steps and sits down, holding Zexion's shoulder tightly as he finds his balance.

"Why.. Are you out here?" Roxas asks, tilting his head to look at Zexion face which was half shrouded by his dark bangs.

Zexion lifts his hand which held a smoke, Roxas then nods. "Can I have puff?" Roxas stares at the lit smoke as if it were something increasingly valuable. Zexion noticed this and hands it to him.

"Sure.." Roxas grins, he takes the smoke in his shaking hands and quickly inhales the smoke, his eyes closing in utter bliss.

"How many have you had?" Zexion asked, noting Roxas was tilting the other way and he had to hold him up so he wouldn't fall down the steps. Roxas chuckles, passing the smoke back and shrugs his shoulders.

"Lost count.. Past twenty.. I think.. I'm.. Gonna go find..A bed!" Roxas mutters, trying to stand up. Zexion rolled his eyes and stands as well, helping Roxas back into the house where music was blasting in the back ground, inside the kitchen a few people were gambling, which included Axel, Marluxia and Larxene's uncle Luxord whom was obviously winning their money.

Holding tightly on Roxas's arm and maneuvering him past a few people standing in the living room, the 46-inch LTD flat screen TV was playing music off of Larxene's PS3, blasting Nicki Minaj and Drake. Beer bottles of different kinds were on the rectangular table in front of the two leather couches, a few boxes were on it's sides where they stashed the empty bottles. Zexion noticed Riku and Sora taking shots with a few girls, smiling and laughing as if this were the most euphoric moment of their lives.

Zexion had a hard time getting Roxas up the stairs since he kept missing a step and falling. It was also the only fifth stair they were managed to climb which made this situation a bit ridiculous.

"Hey! Zexion, Roxas. Where you two going?" Zexion turned around and noticed Axel, grinning like usual and holding a large bottle of Whiskey which was half gone.

"Taking Roxas to bed." Zexion answered.

Axel chuckled. "Didn't think you were interested in him," Axel came on the other side of Roxas and picked his arm up, they both noticed he was already passed out.

Zexion sighed, dropping Roxas's other arm and letting Axel hold the other to keep Roxas's unconscious body from slipping down the steps. "I'm not interested in Roxas, I was just helping him up the stairs."

Axel raised his eye brow, "Calm down, it was just a joke. I think you need a beer or something.." Zexion shook his head but Axel pushed the Whiskey into his hands and tried to get Roxas to wake up.

"I'm going to find some where to sit." Zexion told Axel whom gave him a nod.

"Sure.. Leave me with Roxas!" Axel sarcastically said, but Zexion was already down the steps, he opened the front door and noticed a few other sitting on the steps. Even Larxene whom waved at him, she was already half-cut from the looks of her stumbling towards him.

She placed both hands on his shoulders, and stared into his eyes with a pout on her lips and the disgusting scent of strong Smirnoff on her breathe. "Are you bored _emo-boy_?" She slurred.

Zexion pushed her hands off him and stepped to the side to walk past her. "No." He answered quickly, a bit aggravated as he walked down the steps and down the walkway of Larxene's yard. He heard her call out to him and her friends drunken laughter but everything else was a blur. He still held the Whiskey bottle Axel gave him firmly in his hand as if it was the last thing he ever needed in his life.

The walk down the empty, vacant streets were numbing. The cold air blown into his face and numbed his cheeks, his lips were chapped and cracked; a few times he had licked his lips and bit on them until blood formed and there was this pain but he had ignored it every moment he took a quick sip of the alcohol.

His mind played on just an hour ago when he arrived at Larxene's silly party. He had three beers of Cools light, and two of Keystone, then he had two cups of Rockaberry cooler, he had lost count when he had shots with Axel and Marluxia. The moment everything was numbing, he decided to have a smoke, and when he did he was thinking over everything that went on with his life.

His obsessions. Mostly there was only one thing he loved and he'd do it every day. But every day wasn't enough, so he'd do it every hour, then minute, then second and then.. He'd get intensely bored where he thought his life had little purpose. The cycle would return and everything would eventually come crashing down.

His last fateless addiction was sex. Sex was amazing, enticing, shapeless and blissful where having sex with both female and male were almost becoming boring like everything else. This addiction went on for eight simple months, his friends thought he was going to contract a disease from one of the people he had pointless sex with. He didn't and he was grateful.

Alcohol and drugs were one of his other addictions but even now it was becoming boring. Zexion sneered at the memories of waking up in someone else's house and wondering how he got there. It was a sad and disgusting, it had little worth and now he had no addictions to satisfy himself. There was nothing and it made his heart ache.

Zexion walked down a dark back alley, a short cut to his apartment. He stumbled around on the ice, and snow that builds up along the tracks of faint wheels of cars, he takes another swift swing of the alcohol and let it burn his throat and lets his mind cherish the numbness. At least until he tripped and fell, the glass shattering on a hard area of the ice.

Zexion laid where he was, feeling the snow soaking into his clothes. He shifts and then moves up, shaking his head at how dizzy he was becoming and tries to stand even though he failed a few times. His hands shook, they were cold and when he stands he looks down and frowns at the wasted alcohol at his feet.

But something stood out, something he didn't see. It was dark, matted and seems to be near the glass that shattered, painting the snow in a weird dark color. It was also dripping from his arm, soaking his pants and his jacket sleeve, he pulled it up and revealed his wrist bleeding with a thick piece of glass sticking out of his arm.

There was this sort of burning pain, a tingle, a prickle that wouldn't go away but there was also a sort of flare of fire running through his veins at this sort of pain. Zexion tilted his head, his eyes wide in wonder as he tugged the piece of glass from his wrist and dropped it into the snow. He continued to stare at the blood covering his arm soaking his entire forearm.

He panted and with his free hand he gripped where he was cut. His breathe hitched, he closed his eyes tightly at how the pain drove him. Zexion walked the rest of the way out of the back alley and into the light of the vacant street, where he looked more closely at the wound. It was wide open from the glass, beautiful in some strange way.

He didn't know what made his heart move so fast; maybe it was the alcohol, or the cold, but he knew it was the best feeling he had ever felt in so long. Looking around, he saw no one, and no one would know about his new addiction.

_His new euphoria._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

I am not making this story morbid.. :\

:)

Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please!


End file.
